


We Meet Once Again || n.h.

by Hai_Harryx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hai_Harryx/pseuds/Hai_Harryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian was best friends with Niall Horan ever since 1st grade. </p>
<p>He goes off to X-Factor, and they never speak to each other again.</p>
<p>Years later he reappears in their hometown with the boys. </p>
<p>They've noticed each other. </p>
<p>But will they talk to each other and remember the past or never say a word and forget the past? </p>
<p>Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet Once Again || n.h.

**Author's Note:**

> Still needs some editing, so bare with me

Hi, there! I'm Adrian!

I love One Direction, Ellie Goulding, Christina Perri/Aguilera, Demi Lovato, The Fray, etc.

My only friends are Leila and Julia.

I get bullied by 4 girls.

~  
Leila: British; Loves One Direction, Acts, Loving family and friends, Likes the color red

Julia: American; One Direction is her life, Draws, paints, Likes the color Cobalt blue

We are besties.

They stand up for me when I get bullied. 

~

Leader: Serena   
Co-Leader: Lauren  
Wanna-be #1: Lisa  
Wanna-be #2: Dylan

-Popular girls/ Bullies to Adrian.  
-Leila used to be with them.  
-Serena and Adrian used to be best friends.


End file.
